Je te veux malgré Moi
by tachouille
Summary: Une fic DracoHermy... Ma 1ère! Quand le jeu rapproche 2 ennemis de toujours... et que les fantasmes envahissent vos rêves....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Les personnages sont extraits d'Harry Potter, œuvre de JKR, et ne m'appartiennent donc pas. Seul l'histoire est de Moi. Bref, je ne gagne donc rien sur cette fan-fiction.

**Résumé:**

Ange-gardien et Saint-valentin... Le jeu contraignant devient plaisir affolant! hihi

**Rating:**

M il m'semble!

**Le p'tit mot avant d'commencer:**

J'suis Novice, c'est ma 1ère fic alors j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira!! Ps: Nesquick (http[://wwwfanfictionnet[/u[/1130846 enlevez les "[" et remplacez les "" pas des "." pour voir sa page!! ), je sais que t'as déjà lu le début de la fic! Mais elle est vraiment différente finalement! Alors, voilà

J'arrête la mon bla-bla et j'vous laisse lire!

* * *

**Je te veux malgré Moi**

**Le bal de Février touchait a sa fin et les deux prefêts-en-chef étaient chagés de veiller à ce que tous les élèves regagnent leurs dortoirs respectifs. Lorsque tous furent rentrés, ils effectuèrent une dernière ronde de vérification. **

**Hermione, perdue dans ses pensées, reflechissant a son programme de révision pour les prochains examens, n'avait pas perçu la silhouette sombre du ténébreux Malefoy. Celui-ci venait de terminer sa ronde et s'appretait a rejoindre sa propre chambre. **

**Il s'arrêta de justesse pour ne pas la bousculer (chose qu'il ne manquait pas de faire d'habitude). "Ben alors Granger, la Bierraubeaurre t'es montée à la tête?! Regarde où tu vas!" Sa main frôla l'épaule denudée de celle-ci et il sentit les cheveux de la jolie Griffondor lui effleurer le visage. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, et la detailla de haut en bas, remarquant sa silhouette parfaite et ses formes généreuses moulées dans sa robe de soirée.**

**Il se surprit à penser que s'il n'était pas face à cette stupide sang-de-bourbe, il lui aurait volontier arracher ses vêtements pour la posséder entièrement, là, maintenant, tout de suite! Il se repris rapidement sous l'oeil interrogateur d'Hermione qui n'avait pas bouger d'un centimètre et regagna rapidement sa chambre.**

**Hermione, encore etonnée par l'attitude étrange de Malefoy était restée à sa place, au milieu du couloir. En rejoignant sa chambre à son tour, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte voisine à a la sienne, celle du jeune Serpentard. Elle l'imagina un instant se deshabillant pour se coucher, visionnant son grand dos musclé et sa carrure élancée. **

**La sensation de chaleur de sa main posé sur son épaule quelques minutes plus tôt lui revint à l'espirt... Non! décidemment, il n'avait pas tord, elle avait sûrement bu une ou deux bierraubeaurres de trop! Draco était un garçon froid, antipathique et l'un de ses pires ennemis qui plus est... Que lui arrivait-elle à penser à ce genre de choses?! Elle regagna sa chambre, se deshabilla, lut encore un peu malgré l'heure tardive (acharnée du travail...) s'endormit.**

* * *

**P'tite review plz! J'ai besoin de savoir c'que ça vaut hihi**

**ps: Toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, sont appréciables pour moi! merci **


	2. Chapter 2

********

Disclaimer:

Les personnages sont extraits d'Harry Potter, œuvre de JKR, et ne m'appartiennent donc pas. Seul l'histoire est de Moi. Bref, je ne gagne donc rien sur cette fan-fiction.

****

Rating:

M

****

Le p'tit mot avant d'commencer:

**2ème chapitre... Chaleur!**

**

* * *

****Sa nuit fut remplie de fantasmes brûlants. Elle rêva d'un jeune homme musclé, ténébreux et au corps puissant, qui explorait chaque parcelle de son être frémissant. Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas a distinguer son visage. Pourtant, elle en était certaine, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien! Elle se réveilla transpirante, un sourire de satisfaction au lèvres.**

**Draco de son côté avait, lui aussi, passé une nuit des plus excitantes à en juger par la proéminance du drap au niveau de son bas-ventre et les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sr son front. Nuit excitante si l'on excluait un détail: le visage de la délicieuse créature qui l'avait hanté toute la nuit. Car lui, se souvenait parfaitement de ce visage, et cela le revulsait au plus profond de lui-même. La sang-de-bourbe... brr quelle idée! Il prit pour compte l'alcool et la fatigue de la fête de la veille.**

**C'était le dernier week-end avant les vacances. Mais même le week-end, les préfêts se devaient de remplir leurs obligations. Tous deux se levèrent donc pour prendre une bonne douche et laver les émotions de la nuit. Puis Hermione tenta de dominer sa tignasse rebelle et se mit une pointe de blush et une goutte de gloss sur le bout des lèvres. Draco de son côté s'observa un moment dans la glace, ou s'admira plutôt, dans un délire narcissique. Il détailla chaque centimètre carré de son corps si parfaitement proportionné et s'en félicita. Puis il s'habilla en vitesse et s'apprêta a sortir.**

**Ils ouvrirent leurs portes au même moment. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le visage du Serpentard commença à s'embraser alors qu'un flash empli de ses délires de la nuit l'assaillait. Il se dépecha de quitter le couloir et de rejoindre sa table pour le petit-déjeuner. **

**Décidement, quelquechose ne tournait pas rond chez Malefoy, pensa Hermione avant de rejoindre ses deux amis a la table des griffondor a son tour.**

* * *

**Please, des reviews **

**Ps: merci d'm'avoir lue au fait!**


	3. Chapter 3

********

Disclaimer:

Les personnages sont extraits d'Harry Potter, œuvre de JKR, et ne m'appartiennent donc pas. Seul l'histoire est de Moi. Bref, je ne gagne donc rien sur cette fan-fiction.

****

**Rating:**

M

****

Le p'tit mot avant d'commencer:

Euh... Ben rien de spécial! Lisez lol! Ce chapitre n'a pas beaucoup d'action, mais faut bien mettre l'histoire en place!

* * *

**La journée se déroula calmement jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall les convoque dans son bureau. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle projetait d'organiser une sortie pendant les vacances de Noël pour les élèves restant au château. C'était à eux que revenait la charge de trouver le thème et les animations que comporterait la journée.**

**"Festif ou original, vous devrez me rédiger un programme complet avant la fin de la semaine. Vous devrez aussi vous assurez que tous les élèves soient au courant et préparer les inscriptions avant Vendredi midi. J'expliquerais en détails la journée aux élèves pendant le repas. Et si vous décidez de ne pas encadrer cette sortie pour quelque raison que ce soit, tachez de vous trouver des remplaçants dignes de confiance. Voilà, bon courage."**

**Super! Obligée de travailler avec cet inmbécile de Malefoy pendant une semaine entière! Si tant est qu'il travaille... Quel supplice! Comme si dormir dans la chambre voisine à la sienne n'était pas suffisant. Mais bon puisqu'il le fallait... A voir l'expression qui ornait le visage de Draco, il n'était pas plus enchanté qu'elle de cette nouvelle.**

**"Bon, t'as des idées toi, Miss-1ère-de-la-classe?" Elle ne put réprimer son sourire. Voilà le vrai Draco, le froid et synique Draco. Finalement, elle avait du se faire des idées, il n'avait pas changé et c'était mieux comme ca, les choses étaient à leur place.**

**"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Granger? Tu t'imagines en train de visiter la plus grande bibliothèque du monde?" Ah oui, c'était bien lui! **

**"Vois-tu Malefoy, je m'imaginais juste en train de te faire boire la tasse dans la cuvette des toilettes... Mais ne fais pas attention, j'ai juste un peu trop d'imagination!" répliqua-t'elle un sourire faussement doucereux sur les lèvres. Aaah..ca faisait du bien! Que ferait-elle s'il devenait gentil? Sur qui pourrait-elle passer ses nerfs? (en dehors de Ron, qui restait sa proie idéale et la moins risquée hihi).**

**"C'est ça, allons faire un p'tit tour aux toilettes ensemble tiens!" l'entendit-elle répondre avec quelques instants. Dans sa tête, les flashs de cette nuit lui était revenus lorsqu'il avait entendu le mot "toilettes" sortir de cette bouche si pulpeuse et brillante... Décidement il fallait qu'il se trouve une poule pour la journée, ses hormones le travaillait sérieusement!**

**Il était sur le point de regretter ses paroles, lorsqu'il aperçut la tête d'Hermione... Rien que pour voir ça, ça valait le coup de dire des choses pareilles! Quel spectacle! hahaha Et puis, elle n'était pas du genre à raconter ses histoires a tout le monde, surtout pour se vanter de ça. Aucun risque. Finalement, ça promettait d'être drôle le travail en binome!**

**"Bon, sur ce, j'te laisse réflechir à tout ça, moi j'ai d'autres choses à faire!" Et il se leva, s'étira et s'en alla en direction de je ne sais quel couloir obscur.**

* * *

**Merci **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **

Les personnages sont extraits d'Harry Potter, œuvre de JKR, et ne m'appartiennent donc pas. Seul l'histoire est de Moi. Bref, je ne gagne donc rien sur cette fan-fiction.

****

**Rating:**

M

Le p'tit mot avant d'commencer:

Rapprochement, furtif mais...

* * *

**La rouge et or se trouvait a présent seule au milieu de la piece principale de son dortoir de préfête... Elle avait beau tourner en rond, réflechir et se torturer la cervelle, rien, aucune idée ne lui venait... Elle ferait mieux d'aller demander conseil à ses amis.Elle se rendit doncau dortoir des Gryffondor, où elle ne trouva que Ron en pleine discution avec Neville, qui semblait excité comme une puce.**

**En la voyant, tous deux s'interrompirent. Elle n'eu que le temps d'entendre Neville prononcé le nom de Luna Lovegood avant qu'il ne se taise et lui lance un "Salut Hermione!" un peu géné. Hermione leur fit un grand sourire, que Ron lui rendit, es yeux petillants. "Où est Harry?" demanda-t'elle au bout de quelques secondes.**

**"Oh, surement en train de draguer ma soeur au détour d'un couloir!" répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Neville sourit à son tour, bientot rejointe par celui d'Hermione, attendrie par l'attitude de Ron. Quelques années auparavant, il n'aurait permis à personne de toucher à sa petite soeur, pas même son meilleur ami! Mais les temps avaient changés, et il s'était fait a l'idée qu'elle aussi grandissait. Puis, après tout, elle ne craignait rien avec Harry...**

**"Alors, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Mme la Préfête?**

**-Mademoiselle! fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. J'aurais voulu que vous m'aidiez a trouver une idée pour cette stupide sortie, que je dois organiser avec ce stupide Serpentard, avant ce stupide repas de vendredi!" declara-t'elle sous l'oeil amusé de ses deux amis.**

**"T'as qu'à t'inspirer de jeu Moldus, tu as bien passé tes vacances avec d'autres enfants moldus quand tu étais petite non?**

**-Oui mais j'vois pas en quoi la marelle ou encore le chat-perché pourrait m'aider!!**

**-Doit bien y avoir d'autre jeux, vous avez jamais fait de journées a thème?**

**- Ron, j'avais pas plus de 9 ans...**

**- Et certains élèves de Poudlard ont encore à peine 11 ans, quant aux autres... Ils ont parfois pas plus de 7 ans d'âge mental! Ils s'amuseront! Pis, à la rigueur, tu l'adapte ton jeu!"**

**Ron n'était pas si bête qu'il le laissait croire! Un éclair illumina le visage d'Hermione, puis immédiatement un sourire vint se coller à ses lèvres. Elle murmura un vague "Merci" en deposant un baiser sur la joue de Ron, qui rosit a ce contact, et disparut par le portrait de la Grosse Dame.**

* * *

**Pfiouuu j'savais pas qu'c'était si long de poster des chapitres! lol Enfin de faire les modif' et tout... Si j'avais commencé tout de suite au lieu de poster mon histoire au bout de 9 chapitres aussi!! **

**Oui, oui, 9 chapitres!**

**Review please **

**bisoux a tous**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **

Les personnages sont extraits d'Harry Potter, œuvre de JKR, et ne m'appartiennent donc pas. Seul l'histoire est de Moi. Bref, je ne gagne donc rien sur cette fan-fiction.

****

**Rating:**

M

Le p'tit mot avant d'commencer:

Désolée pas l'inspi d'mettre un p'tit mot! D'abord la mise en ligne, mise en page et puis après p'tetre que j'reviendrais vous dire bonjour avant chaque chapitre! lol

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**En sortant, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Harry et Ginny qui se chamaillait tendrement. Elle leur sourit et continua son chemin. Ce qu'elle vit ensuite la stoppa net dans son élan. Malefoy était en train de jouer à la petite bébête qui monte entre les vêtements d'un jeune serpentard, tout en faisant glisser sa langue dans l'oreille gauche de celle-ci, qui gloussait comme une dinde en chaleur. Triste spectacle, que deviennent les élèves de nos jours? Surtout que celle-ci devait être au maximum en 5ème année, et encore...**

**Mais bizzarement, autre chose l'enervait dans cette rencontre, et elle ne savait quoi... Elle lança: "J'vois qu'tu travaille dur sur le projet, Malefoy!" Il allait lui renvoyer une des ses répliques cinglantes mais la vert et or l'en empêcha avec un baiser langoureux.**

**Elle fila en direction de son sortoir et reprit lentement ses esprit. Elle avait du travail, surtout qu'elle ne devait pas compter sur lui, et ne voulait pas laisser l'inspiration soufflé pas Ron lui filer entre les doigts. **

**Elle s'assit donc dans un fauteuil, face à un petite table ou trainait plusieurs parchemins, devoirs et livres qu'elle étudiait, et prit un morceau de papier neuf et une plume. Elle y traça en grande lettre capitale: L'ANGE GARDIEN, puis souligna maladroitement ces derniers mots.**

**Elle réflechit donc à une adaptation à ce jeu auquel elle avait joué une fois pendant une semaine en colonie de vacances. Elle avait 7 ans à cette époque... C'était loin tout ca, et il lui fallu donc un moment avant de se souvenir exactement de la règle. Ses animateurs leur avaient fait parvenir une enveloppe ou se trouvait le nom de l'un de leur camarades de colo.**

_**Cette personne serait leur protégé pendant toute la journée. Mais aucun d'eux ne devait divulguer ce nom à qui que ce soit, et se devait de tout faire (dans la plus grande discretion, chose compliquée quand on a que 6 à 8 ans!) pour que cette personne soit heureuse tout au long de la journée. Les enfants se proposèrent donc de porter le sac de leur protégé s'il s'avérait trop lourd, où a l'aider pendant les activités manuelles. Mais ce qui était interressant c'est que, pour garder leur secret, ils se mettaient à aider tout le monde, car s'ils aidaient toujours la même personne, celle-ci l'aurait decouvert. A la fin de la journée, ils firent une ronde où ceux qui avait decouvert leur ange-gardien le disait et où chacun dévoila le nom de leur protégé.**_

**Elle se rappelait ces doux souvenirs avec nostalgie, quand quelqu'un frappa a sa porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle decouvrit le jeune vert et argent et son sourire sarcastique.**

**"Alors Granger, tu travaille dur? Ca me faisait de la peine de te voir travailler toute seule (enfin, McGonagall l'avait surtout prévenu que s'il ne l'aidait pas, elle enleverait des points a sa maison, qu'elle donnerait aux Gryffondor) alors j'suis venu te donner un coup de main! On va en salle de travail?"**

**Hermione était perplexe, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter son fauteuil, aussi l'invita-t'elle, avec réticence, à travailler dans son dortoir. **

**"Serait-ce une proposition, Granger?**

**-Si c'en était une tu l'saurais Malefoy! Maintenant prend garde à ne pas salir mon canapé avec ton venin et viens travailler!"**

**Draco ravala son "venin" et se força à ne pas répliquer. Autre chose: qu'elle était sexy quand elle s'enervait**_**... NON! mais pourquoi pensait-il des choses pareilles!**_

**Il s'assit en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Hermione ayant percu le trouble du jeune serpentard se demandait ce qui clochait encore chez lui. Puis elle commença a lui expliquer le jeu. Brusquement inspirée, elle entreprit de lui expliquer son adaptation. Apres tout, on approchait de la saint-valentin. Pourquoi ne pas organisé cette sortie le jour même du 14 février. Le thême de la sortie ne serait donc pas difficile à determiné... **_**La fête des amoureux...**_

* * *

**_Comme c'est romantique..._ lol N'importe quoi moi vraiment! Ca vous a plu?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **

Les personnages sont extraits d'Harry Potter, œuvre de JKR, et ne m'appartiennent donc pas. Seul l'histoire est de Moi. Bref, je ne gagne donc rien sur cette fan-fiction.

****

**Rating:**

M 

* * *

"Ha ouais, et comment tu va relier ton stupide jeu d'ange-gardien à la saint-valentin stp?? 

**- Laisse moi finir tu verra bien! grrr c'que tu peux être désagréable Malefoy!**

**- Pour vous servir..." repondit-il un sourire en coin.**

**Effectivement, il mettait un point d'honneur a être le plus désagréable possible avec la jeune lionne. Ce qui n'était pas difficile c'est qu'il etait dans sa nature d'etre froid et desagreable. Mais cela restait une carapace. Seulement, il n'avait pas encore trouvé la femme qui reussirait a lui donner suffisament confiance pour qu'il en sorte.**

**Le temps passait et les deux ennemis mettaient en place "leur" projet. Hermione avait ecrit un rapport détaillé pour le professeur McGonagall et Draco s'était chargé de leur trouvé des remplaçants, ils n'avaient, ni l'un ni l'autre, envie de passer leur journée a surveiller les élèves. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient en vacances. **

**Par chance, le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Chourave avaient gentiment accepté d'encadré la journée.**

**Le vendredi soir arriva vite, la grande salle était en effervescence à l'idée d'être en vacances le lendemain. De plus, la nouvelle d'une sortie pendant ces vacances justement, les excitaient encore plus. Certains avaient deja prévenu leurs parents qu'ils resteraient au château. D'autre attendaient de connaitre le programme avant de se décider.**

**Les plats venaient de disparaitre et les desserts allaient être servis. Ce fut ce moment que choisi le professeur McGonagall pour se lever et reclamer le silence. Une fois que toute l'attention fut tournée vers elle, elle inspira et commença son exposé. Elle expliqua en detail le thème de la journée, les règles a suivre et bien-sur les activités et temps libre (qui furent accueillis par des grands sourires) dont ils disposeraient pendant la journée. Puis le repas se termina dans l'euphorie complète et des discussion très animé sur le sujet.**

**Le nombre d'inscrits doubla le lendemain. Leur idée avait tellement plu, que même ceux qui devaient rentrer chez eux, avaient, pour le plupart, décidé de rester et de s'inscrire.**

**Le programme etait simple mais apparement efficace et plaisant. Le matin, ils visiteraientle musée de l'amour, centre où étaient rassemblées les photos des couples les plus célèbres et les plus belles histoires d'amour, visite qui avait surtout enthousiasmé les filles. Puis le repas était organisé dans un des plus célèbre fast-food sorcier, sur le modèle américains moldus. Enfin arrivait le temps-libre, dans une rue animé d'un quartier commercial huppé de l'est londonien. En prime, les élèves recevraient un ticket pour une friandise et une boisson chaude au bar "lovin' u", célèbre pour ses soirées spéciales étudiantes.**

**La seule chose que les élèves ignoraient était l'adaptation secrète du jeu. Hermione s'était arrangé pour ke les noms disposent d'un numéro pour chaque fille et chaque garcon. Ceux qui auraient le même numero recevraient leurs nom dans l'enveloppe, formant ainsi des couples, sans que ceux-ci le sache. Le fait d'être l'ange-gardien de l'un l'autre les obligeraient a passer beaucoup de temps ensemble durant la journée. La surprise promise viendrait lors de l'appel de fin de journée. Une loterie designerait un endroit pour chaque numero et les couples apprendraient alors le stratagème.**

* * *

**Un p'tit mot? ()**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **

Les personnages sont extraits d'Harry Potter, œuvre de JKR, et ne m'appartiennent donc pas. Seul l'histoire est de Moi. Bref, je ne gagne donc rien sur cette fan-fiction.

****

**Rating:**

M 

* * *

Le jour J arriva et Hermione ouvrit les yeux sur la fameuse enveloppe posée sur sa table de nuit. Ne surveillant pas la sortie, elle participait donc, comme les autres au jeu, ayant l'avantage d'en connaitre le principe. 

**Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en decouvrant le nom inscrit sur le papier! Elle avait pourtant prié pour ne pas tombé sur un Serpentard... Mais celui-ci!**

**Draco faillit s'etrangler en lisant le nom de sa promise. "Hermione Granger! Certainement pas!! J'aimerais bien savoir qui s'est occupé du tirage au sort! grr si je l'attrape, je l'etripe!" **

**Mais au fond, il savait que cela n'etait du qu'au hasard, s'etant lui même assurer que le tirage serait completement aléatoire et decidé par chance de compatibilité. Seulement, il était tout sauf compatible avec cette sang-de-bourbe!**

**Il s'habilla en vitesse pour rejoindre la grande salle. C'est à l'angle du couloir qu'il croisa la jeune lionne. **

**"A voir ta tête, on a bien recu le meme numero!" declara-t'elle en le voyant arriver la mine sombre.**

**"Pas question de passer la journée avec toi, Granger!**

**- Tu sais tres bien que nous n'avons ni l'un ni l'autre le choix, repondit-elle amèrement. Tu as toi aussi signé le papier de sortie et tu sais tres bien ce qu'il t'arrivera si tu ne respecte pas les règles du jeu!**

**- Dans ce cas, apres vous mademoiselle." dit-il les dents serrées en s'ecartant pour laisser passer la jeune femme.**

**Il s'evitèrent quand meme pendant le petit-dejeuner dans la grande salle, où toutes les tables avaient été collées pour ne former que deux grandes tables, evitant ainsi le regroupement par maison, et facilitant le rapprochement des "couples-mysteres".**

**Elle s'assit pres d'un Harry rayonnant de joie. Il lui glissa doucement a l'oreille qu'il avait, par magie, recu le nom de Ginny! Hermione rit interieurement quand celui-ci marmonna qu'il se demandait bien qui elle avait recu.**

**Neville lui, semblait de plus en plus proche de Luna. Peut-être avait il recu son nom sur le papier? En ce cas, le tirage avait été merveilleusement bien fait! Sauf dans son cas...**

**L'heure de partir arriva. Les filles, comme les garçons, s'etaient mis sur leur 31, n'ayant pas oublié quel jour on était. Hermione, de son coté, avait encore une fois essayé de dompter sa criniere et avait reussi, on ne sait pas quel miracle, a lisser sa frange et quelques meches de cheveux, qu'elle avait coincées derriere ses oreilles, créant une sorte de bandeau devant, les cheveux de derriere formant de jolis boucles, quoique touffus. Cela lui allait à ravir.**

**Elle avait ensuite enfilé une petite jupe en jean par dessus un collant noir epais (il faisait froid dehors!), et portait un gros pull a col roulé noir, rouge et or. Elle avait ensuite enfilé une paire de jambières aux couleurs de son pull et une paire de chaussures plates noir aux bandes rouge.**

**Elle était extremement mignonne comme ca! Ce qui n'echappa à personne, pas même a Draco, dont les flashs revinrent assaillir son esprit. Il effaça ses idées de sa tête, ou plutot tenta de les effacer.

* * *

**

Hihihi chapitre 7! Ah le numéro 7 et moi c'est une grande histoiire! Merci au roii des démons (euh pour les fans de Nana de Ai Yazawa...)! Mais j'suis contente parce que c'est CE chapitre 7 justement qui commence par "le jour J"! hihi

Bon j'arrête mon délire auquel vous n'avez surement rien compris XD

Hé partez pas! Laissez moi une trace de votre passage quand même! Siouplééééé regard de labrador


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **

Les personnages sont extraits d'Harry Potter, œuvre de JKR, et ne m'appartiennent donc pas. Seul l'histoire est de Moi. Bref, je ne gagne donc rien sur cette fan-fiction.

****

**Rating:**

M 

* * *

La visite du musée fut plaisante, pour les filles qui avaient soif de romantisme, et pour les garçons qui profitèrent de l'ambiance pour tester leurs methodes de drague. L'ambiance était chaude et joyeuse aussi pendant le repas. Cette fois, ce fut les filles qui tentait d'accrocher le regard des garçons, surtout pour le dessert, quand les banana splits et les fraises a la creme furent servis. Les plus jeunes jouaient aux grands avec des manieres aguicheuses, tandis que chez les 6eme et 7eme années, cela sentait l'excitation, le desir et... les hormones à plein nez! 

**Puis les élèves furent libérés pour le temps libre. Seuls les 5eme, 6eme et 7eme années furent autorisés à s'éloigner. Les autres devaient rester dans la rue, sous la surveillance des deux professeurs, discrets, qui n'etaient jamais bien loins.**

**Draco se retrouva malencontreusement assis en face d'Hermione à une table chez "Lovin' u" et accepta enfin la realité: le contrat était plus fort, il ne pourrait l'eviter. Il se resigna donc a la supporter toute la journée. Mais autour d'eux, les couples se formaient deja. Et un à un, ils quittèrent la table, pour un endroit plus tranquil à l'ecart. **

**Les deux ennemis se retrouvèrent donc desespérément seuls à la table.**

**"Au moins, mon idée fonctionne bien. Ils ont tous l'air contents!**

**- Sauf nous, repliqua-t'il! Comment cela se fait que j'sois tombé sur toi! Non mais serieusement, comment pourrais je etre compatible avec toi..!**

**- Tu crois peut-être que ca me fait plaisir de passer l'apres-midi avec un serpent vantard et imbu de sa personne?!"**

**Au grand etonnement d'Hermione, le-dit serpent souria.**

**"Non, j'pense plutot que t'es folle de joie! repondit-il**

**- D'où est-ce que tu sors des idées comme ca toi? J'supporte deja pas ta presence en cours, comment le pourrais-je pendant une journé entière?**

**- C'est ca, tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ta jalousie quand tu m'a apercu avec Jamie la...**

**- Jalousie?! non mais tu te fous de moi? J'avais simplement de la peine pour elle d'être tomber dans ton petit jeu vicieu. Je sais comment tu es, tu t'amusera avec elle jusqu'a c'que tu t'lasse, ce qui ne prendra pas beaucoup d'temps d'ailleurs... Puis tu la jetera tout simplement!"**

**Draco ne repondit pas. Il paraissait pensif, ailleurs. Il en avait même oublié la présence de la rouge et or. Hermione elle, se tut, laissant son regard trainer un instant sur le visage du jeune homme. Il paraissait different quand il reflechissait, ou revait peut-etre... Il lui semblait calme et doux. **

**Tout à coup, une image lui revint en memoire et la frappa de plein fouet. C'etait lui, celui dont elle avait rêvé l'autre nuit! Ce visage, "ce Malefoy-là", c'etait bien lui, maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait cette impression de le connaitre. Mais le degout l'emplit aussi instantanément. Elle tourna brusquement la tête, ce qui eu pour effet de ramener le vert et argent à la réalité, et de reprendre ce masque dur et froid sur le visage.**

**"Qu'est-ce que t'as? Ca ne va pas, Granger?" **

**Il paraissait vraiment inquiet. Elle ne lui connaissait d'ailleurs pas cette expression.**

**" Parce que tu t'inquiete pour moi maintenant", repondit-elle sombrement.**

**Le jeune homme véxé repliqua, sur la defensive:**

**"J'te rappel que j'dois "m'occuper de toi" aujourd'hui! j'veux pas de problemes alors t'as intérêt a être bien et heureuse à la fin de la journée!"**

**Mais un éclair passa dans ses yeux**_**. S'occuper d'elle**_**... Ca il le ferait bien pensa-t'il en se remémorant les images de cette nuit de fantasmes, ainsi que ces exploits au lit avec ses nombreuses conquêtes d'un soir. Mais il en avait marre des histoires d'un soir. Qui aurait pu croire que le grand Draco Malefoy souhaitait intérieurement trouver la fille de ses rêves...**

**Bah! il balaya cette pensée d'un revers de main et commanda une bierreaubeaure. Tout bien reflechit, il en commanda deux. Hermione, surprise, lui demanda s'il comptait se saouler pour oublier sa presence mais ce qu'il répondit l'etonna encore plus.**

**"C'est pour toi, j'te l'offre! Si tu tombe malade, ça va m'retomber dessus, et j'vois pas d'autre moyen d'te donner chaud... Sauf si tu veux que j'te rechauffe autrement?!" lança-t'il avec une expression mi-amusée, mi-ecoeurée par ce qu'il venait de dire.**

**"Qui a dit que j'avais froid?**

**- T'as la chair de poule!**

**- Quel observateur! Merci pour la boisson" et sur ce, elle avala une longue gorgée du liquide petillant, ce qui eu pour effet de la réchauffer intantanément, mais aussi de lui faire tourner la tête.**

**Décidement, l'alcool et elle, ca faisait deux. Mais ce qui l'intriguait, c'etait le fait de savoir que Draco la regardait. La regardait même bien, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait froid.**

**Ils burent leur bierreaubeaure silencieusement, tout en guettant du coin de loeil. Quand ils eurent fini, Hermione se leva, puis se retournant, dit:**

**"T'en veux une autre?**

**- C'est toi qui offre? Alors ok, va pour une deuxième!"

* * *

**

Ahahah, Hermione et Draco en rendez-vous... J'trouve ça cool! Va-t'il enfin laisser sa vraie personnalité ressortir ou continuera-t'il a se cacher derrière ce masque? lol J'parle comme dans les pubs!

Unt p'tite review (ben oué comme ca j'sais si c'est nul et que c'est pas la peine que j'continue:p )


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **

Les personnages sont extraits d'Harry Potter, œuvre de JKR, et ne m'appartiennent donc pas. Seul l'histoire est de Moi. Bref, je ne gagne donc rien sur cette fan-fiction.

****

**Rating:**

M 

* * *

Elle revint, deposa la bouteille face au jeune homme, puis se rassit en silence. 

**Draco etait pensif. Elle eu la même impression, qu'il était différent quand il avait cet air absent et se demanda distraitement à quoi il pouvait bien penser.**

**Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dire: "T'es différent quand tu pense..."**

**Il la regarda étonné. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui disait ça. Pendant un instant, il repris son masque froid et distant, puis, étrangement, recouvra une expression détaché mais presque amicale, aux yeux de la lionne.**

**"Ah bon..." fit-il simplement. Puis se remit à rêvasser.**

**L'après-midi passa et ils en étaient à leur 5ème bierreaubeure. Et même si l'alcool n'était pas très fort... **

**Et si Draco tenait bien, Hermione, elle, commençait à voir le monde tourner autour d'elle. De plus, il était bientot l'heure du retour. Si les préfêts, eux-même, arrivaient en retard... Quoiqu'elle était persuadée que la grande majorité serait en retard (c'était pour cette raison qu'ils avaient prévu large pour l'heure du retour!), cela serait mal vu d'être en retard. Elle se leva, se retourna et dit:**

**" On y va? c'est l'heure." A l'instant où les mots franchirent ses lèvres, elle la trouva ridicule. Le "on", quand il signifiait Elle et Lui, devenait instantanément un mot dénué de sens...**

**Il se leva et la suivit dehors. Là, il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un petit sourire, puis se dirigea en direction du lieu de rendez-vous. Ce sourire, bien que furtif et timide, avait plongé Hermione un questionnement perplexe; mais elle ressentit aussi une drole de joie intérieure, un étrange sentiment de chaleur au fond d'elle.**

**Ils se quittèrent d'un regard profond mais timide et rejoignirent leurs amis. Le retour fut rapide et calme. Apparement plusieurs couples s'étaient deja formés, avant même l'annonce de la supercherie, qui était deja fortement soupçonnée par les élèves. A leur arrivée, ils disposaient de 30 min pour se changer et se reposer avant le debut de la soirée "surprise". Le diner serait un buffet monté au cours de la soirée.**

**Hermione rejoignit donc son dortoir, non sans croiser le jeune serpentard dont elle évita le regard. Puis elle se deshabilla, alla se rafraichir le visage dans la salle de bain, enfila une tenue plus décontractée et redescendit rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle.

* * *

**

Bon ça y est c'est fini pour le moment, faut que j'me remette a l'écriture! Z'inquietez pas, j'tacherais de faire vite (mais avec le boulot...)!

Reviewwwwwwwwwww!


	10. Chapter 10

********

Disclaimer:

Les personnages sont extraits d'Harry Potter, œuvre de JKR, et ne m'appartiennent donc pas. Seul l'histoire est de Moi. Bref, je ne gagne donc rien sur cette fan-fiction.

****

Rating:

M

Le p'tit mot avant d'commencer:

Désolée pour l'temps mais avec le boulot... même si j'passe vraiment pas ma vie au boulot ptdr! Pis j'avais pas envie d'ecrire n'importe quoi, j'ai préféré attendre d'avoir l'inspi mais j'sais pas s'il es super ce chapitre!

* * *

Quand elle rejoignit la grande salle, l'ambiance était a son comble et le romantisme, ainsi que le désir, plus présents que jamais. Elle se félicita intérieurement d'une telle réussite, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser à Malefoy... Apres tout, ils avaient travaillé a deux sur ce projet. Même s'il n'avait pas fait grand chose finalement. 

**Ce fut ce moment que choisi ce dernier pour entrer dans la grande salle a son tour, entouré de tous ses acolytes.**

**Pansy Parkinson était attachée au bras de Goyle, mais elle continuait de jeter des regards envieux à Draco. Elle se demandait bien qui lui était destinée (puisqu'à present, la surprise n'en était plus une, tous avait compris le stratagème!), elle ne l'avait pas vu accompagné par qui que ce soit aujourd'hui, si ce n'est... Miss-je-sais-tout? Non, ce n'était pas envisageable. Son visage se detentdit en pensant qu'elle avait peut-etre encore toutes ses chances avec lui, finalement.**

**Le groupe des serpentards se dispersa un peu partout. Hermione aperçut Ron avec Lavande, en grande conversation; Ginny et Harry étaient en retrait dans un coin et Neville venait d'offrir une bierreaubeure à Luna. Tous paraissaient radieux.**

**Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule, ce qui la tira de ses pensées. Elle se retourna et vit Malefoy. Elle fixa un instant ses yeux bleus métalliques et profonds. Il lui sourit un instant, pas un sourire cynique non, un sourire... humain tout simplement. Puis il reprit son visage froid et lui dit:**

**"Non, non, ce n'est pas une invitation a danser, McGonagall nous appelle, on doit la rejoindre dans la pièce a coté." Puis, voyant qu'elle hésitait, il la tira par la manche, lui effleurant la paume de la main du bout de ses doigts.**

**Un frisson les parcourut mais ils l'ignorèrent et se rendirent dans l'autre salle.**

**McGonagall les attendait, assise dans un fauteuil moelleux devant une cheminée.**

**"Bravo!" dit-elle simplement en se levant pour leur faire face. "Cette sortie fut une réussite. J'éspère juste que j'arriverai à calmer leurs ardeurs avant la fin de la soirée" ajouta-t'elle avec un clin d'oeil. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait plaisanter, surtout sur un sujet pareil!**

**Elle les invita à s'asseoir et à grignoter quelque chose avec elle. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle note qu'il était l'heure de retourner voir les élèves. Elle sortit la première, les laissant seuls dans la petite pièce eclairée seulement par la lueur du feu.**

**"Merci" murmura Draco. Cela avait été plus fort que lui. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, mi-étonnée, mi-émue.**

**"De rien...mais pourquoi?**

**-D'avoir travailler, même sans mon aide, de m'avoir supporter toute la semaine, toute la journée..."**

**Elle ne savait quoi répondre. Etait-il humain finalement? Serait-ce possible que l'horrible Malefoy ait une part (même minuscule) de gentillesse en lui? **

**"Dis quelque chose! ou j'vais vite regretter d'avoir été gentil ne serait-ce qu'un instant avec toi Herm... Granger!**

**-Euh ouais, mais tu veux que j'te dise quoi? J'ai pas l'habitude qu'tu sois gentil avec moi, ni avec qui que ce soit d'ailleurs...**

**-Justement, si tu répète un seul mot de ce que je viens d'te dire tu...**

**-T'en fais pas Malefoy, j'dirais rien ca te va?**

**-Ouais" repondit-il simplement, l'air satisfait.**

**Il se sourirent complicement puis rejoignirent les autres dans la grande salle. Personne ne les avaient remarqués, si ce n'est Pansy qui ragea intérieurement. Comment pouvait il etre possible que SON Draco fricotte avec la répugnante sang-de-bourbe! Trahison! **

**Mais elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre et déposa un baiser, bien que froid, sur la joue de Goyle.

* * *

Alors c'etait bien ou pas? j'trouve ca un peu plat... mais ca peu pas bougé tout l'temps! Reviewez moi pour m'dire siouplé**


	11. Chapter 11

********

Disclaimer:

Les personnages sont extraits d'Harry Potter, œuvre de JKR, et ne m'appartiennent donc pas. Seul l'histoire est de Moi. Bref, je ne gagne donc rien sur cette fan-fiction.

****

Rating:

M

Le p'tit mot avant d'commencer:

D'abord Merciiiiii pour toutes ces gentilles reviews c'est motivant et pis au moins j'me dis que j'ai p'têtre un peu d'talent pour écrire hihi

Voila le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'ca vous plaira!

bisous a tous

* * *

La soirée se termina vite, au plus grand desarroi des élèves qui auraient pu passer la nuit à faire la fête! En rejoignant son dortoir Hermione croisa Pansy Parkinson qui l'attendait au détour d'un couloir. Elle allait lui demander comment cela se faisait qu'elle ne soit pas à son dortoir, mais celle ci l'attrapa et la plaqua contre un mur. Hermione, d'abord surprise ne se debattit pas. Pansy lui murmura: 

**"Si tu t'approche encore un peu trop de Draco, je m'occuperais personnellement de toi, espèce de petite sang-de-bourbe!" puis elle tourna les talons en direction des cachots. Elle eu juste le temps d'apercevoir Draco qui revenait également à son dortoir avant de disparaitre en un éclair.**

**Draco avait entendu ses pas et des voix, mais n'avait pas distingué de qui il s'agissait...**

**"Avec qui tu parlais? lui demanda-t'il**

**-Avec ta garde rapprochée! On dirait qu'tu es bien protégé des **_**sang-de-bourbes comme moi**_** on dirait!.."**

**Une lueur d'incompréhension apparut dans le regard du jeune serpentard.**

**"Pansy m'a mise en garde de ne plus m'approcher de toi de trop près ou bien elle **_**s'occuperais de moi personnellement**_**! Soit elle est raide dingue de toi, soit ton père la paye pour avoir un oeil sur toi!" fit-elle avec une moue de dégout.**

**"C'est pas vrai..." fut la seule chose qu'elle l'entendit murmurer avant que Draco ne parte en courant en direction des cachots. Hermione, elle, rentra et se coucha directement. Trop d'émotions d'un coup, un peu de repos lui ferais du bien.**

**Elle eut du mal à s'endormir, tourmentée, elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien s'imaginer cette idiote de Pansy. Depuis quand Hermione était-elle une rivale plausible pour les prétendantes de Malefoy?...**

**Quand elle se leva, il n'était deja plus l'heure du petit-déjeuner, mais deja presque celui du déjeuner. Elle avait mal au crâne et la nausée. Elle se jeta de l'eau fraiche sur le visage et s'habilla lentement. Heureusement qu'elle était en vacances pensa-t'elle. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, elle se dirigea lentement vers celle-ci et ouvrit. Ron se tenait devant l'entrée. Il avait un air bizzare. Mais elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il avait, pas ce matin, elle avait l'impression que le diable construisait sa maison à coup de marteau, et qu'il avait élu domicile précisément à l'intérieur de sa boite crânienne... Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer alors elle lui demanda:**

**"Qu'est ce qui t'amène Ronny?"

* * *

**

Disouley j'croyais que c'était plus long... mais j'essayerais d'mettre la suite bientot

Si quelqu'un a une idée pour m'aider a donner un rôle pour Pansy... parce qu'elle est apparue toute seule a mon grand étonnement lol et j'sais pas exactement c'qu'elle a prévu de faire hihi

mici bisx


	12. Chapter 12

********

Disclaimer:

Les personnages sont extraits d'Harry Potter, œuvre de JKR, et ne m'appartiennent donc pas. Seul l'histoire est de Moi. Bref, je ne gagne donc rien sur cette fan-fiction.

****

Rating:

M

Le p'tit mot avant d'commencer:

Bon j'ai essayé de faire plus long... C'est toujours pas enorme mais bon, c'est deja ca! lol

* * *

"Euh, rien j'voulais t'feliciter pour la sortie d'hier" bredouilla-t'il. Mais elle sentait bien qu'il n'y avait pas que ça et sa tête était toujours aussi douloureuse alors elle l'invita a rentrer. Une fois assis elle lui demanda: 

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y vraiment?**

**-Rien, rien...**

**-On m'la fais pas a moi et j'te connais bien Ron... Allez dis moi!**

**-Ben... Le tirage au sort était censé nous rapprocher de la personne nous correspondant le plus non?**

**-Euh, oui logiquement...**

**-Et moi j'suis tombé avec... Cho Chang.**

**-Et alors? Elle ne te plait pas?!**

**-C'est pas ça... Elle est mignonne et gentille et tout... Mais...**

**-Mais quoi? Tu sais très bien qu'Harry aime ta soeur maintenant, il ne t'en voudra pas.**

**-C'est pas ça. On s'entend bien mais notre relation n'est rien de plus que de l'amitié... Et à vrai dire... se lança-t'il en rougissant j'aurais pensé tombé avec toi!"**

**Hermione resta muette. Elle avait toujours su au fond que Ron ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour elle, mais elle n'était pas prête à se l'avouer.**

**"Avec qui étais-tu au fait? continua-t'il**

**-...Dra... Malefoy!"**

**Le jeune Weasley eut d'abord un regard étonné puis il baissa les yeux, se rembrunissant plus encore.**

**"Ecoute Ron, je n'ai vraiment pas choisi d'être avec lui, et nous n'étions ni l'un ni l'autre content de ce choix... J'vois pas comment, juste à cause d'un p'tit jeu comme ca, on pourrait s'apprécier alors qu'on s'est toujours détesté..."**

**Mais, en prononçant ces mots, elle se remémora les "compliments" qu'il lui avait fait et leur regard complice de la veille. Mais presque intantanément, l'image de Pansy Parkinson ressurgit aussi. Hermione s'assombrit à son tour. Etait-elle vraiment sérieuse? Qu'était-elle prête à lui faire? Et pourquoi s'inquiètait-elle à ce point?Après tout, Hermione ne voudrait jamais être ne serait-ce qu'ami avec Draco?**

**Toute à ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Ron la fixait d'un oeil inquiet.**

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermy? J'ai dit quelquechose qu'il ne fallait pas? Désolé, j'vais y aller il faut que...**

**-Non! Attend Ron, ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, je reflechissais, ne t'en fais pas...**

**-Dis-moi, t'es sure qu'tout va bien?**

**-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, c'est personnel mais tout va bien... Bon, j'vais me préparer et j'vous rejoins en bas pour manger, ok?"**

**Ron aquiesça et sortit sans un mot.**

**Hermione resta silencieuse tout le long du repas pretextant un gros mal de tête (ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, vu que le martèlement n'avait pas tellement cesser...), elle ne quitta pas des yeux la table des Serpentard où, Pansy lui jetait quelques regards menaçants de temps à autre. Mais c'était Draco qui l'interressait... Il semblait ailleurs, irrité par tout ce qui bougeait autour de lui, et jetait parfois des regards noirs à Pansy qui s'était assise à coté de lui. Hermione se demandait ce qu'il avait fait la veille en partant aussi rapidement. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle... Mais comment ne pas paraitre idiote en allant discuter avec son pire ennemi? Tant pis, elle attendrait ce soir, après leur ronde habituelle.**

**L'après-midi, Hermione s'enferma dans son dortoir et reflechit à ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire. Elle n'était pas tellement inquiète des menaces que Pansy lui avait faites, elle avait connu pire et les mangemorts qu'elle avait déja combattu s'avérait bien plus féroce que cette petite prétentieuse de Serpentard. Mais, si Draco s'en mélait, cela risquait de créer une belle pagaille. Si le prince de vert et argent se mettait à protéger la sang-de-bourbe... Que se passerait-il si cela venait a se savoir. Avec un peu de chance, cela rapprocherait les maisons, mais dans le meilleur des cas, cela risquait d'envenimer les choses.**

**Le soir arriva vite. Le repas fut calme et rapide. Les quelques Griffondor qui connaissait bien Hermione avait remarqué que quelquechose ne tournait pas rond, mais ils n'en montrèrent rien. Les Serpentards, eux aussi avait sentit le malaise de leur chef mais s'il ne disaient rien c'était surtout de crainte de l'énerver.**

**Enfin, les deux préfêts terminait leur derniere ronde et arrivèrent presque en même temps devant leurs dortoirs. Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche mais Draco la devança.**

**"Ecoute, j'ai pas l'habitude de dire ce genre de chose, surtout a des gens comme toi, mais j'suis désolé pour hier.**

**-Euh, ca n'était pas ta faute, tu sais...**

**-Ouais, mais d'un coté si, si Parkinson ne me courait pas après, elle n'aurait pas été jalouse... J'ferais mieux d'pas trop faire courir les filles après moi finalement. Enfin, surtout celle qui n'ont aucune chance avec moi.**

**-J'ai toujours cru qu'elle et toi étiez proches, non?**

**-Ouais, mais pour moi c'était une amie, pas plus que ça... Mais d'puis quelques temps, elle veut autre chose.**

**-Euh, j'veux pas être indiscrète ou jouer les psys, mais pourquoi tu lui a pas expliquer c'que tu ressentais?"**

**Le vert et Argent explosa d'un rire sans joie.**

**"Tu m'imagine, Moi, **_**le fier, froid et prétentieux **_**Malefoy, faire du sentimentalisme? Non, laisse tomber...**

**-Alors, elle ne sait même pas qu'elle comptait déja pour toi?"**

**Il baissa la tête et ne repondit pas. Un peu plus loin, une ombre qui écoutait leurs propos s'éloigna silencieusement, une larme au coin de l'oeil.**

**Ils rentrèrent se coucher doucement. Mais elle eu du mal a trouver le sommeil.**

**Le lendemain, elle se leva plus légère, comme si un poids lui avait été enlevé. Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprétait à rejoindre la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, un bras l'attrapa dans un coin du couloir. C'était Malefoy, il avait le regard noir.**

**"Pourquoi as-tu tout raconté à Pansy?"**

**Hermione était abassourdie, mais elle articula:**

**"Je n'ai rien dis...**

**-Alors comment ça s'fait que j'ai trouvé ça devant ma porte c'matin?"**

**Il lui montra un bout de parchemin où était griffonnés quelques mots.**

_**Draco, **_

_**sache que je t'ai toujours considéré comme un grand frère. Mon attitude de ces derniers temps avait pour but d'attirer ton attention. J'étais jalouse de toutes ces filles qui te draguaient, qui t'éloignaient de moi. Si seulement j'avais su que tu m'estimait comme ton amie... Promis, je te laisserais tranquil. Tu peux remercier la sang-de-bourbe sans qui je n'aurais jamais su tout ça...**_

_**Pansy**_

**Elle leva les yeux, avala difficilement sa salive en tentant de comprendre comment Parkinson avait pu savoir toute ces choses.**

**"Je te jure que j'suis pas sortie de mon dortoir avant maintenant! Et, à moins qu'elle ne nous ait écouté la nuit dernière, j'vois pas comment elle peut savoir tout ça... Et puis franchement, ajouta-t'elle en voyant l'air septique de Draco, tu m'vois en train de discuter tranquillement de toi avec Parkinson?"**

**Il ne paraissait pas totalement convaincu mais il fit un signe de tête et prit le chemin de la grande salle.

* * *

**

Alors? J'ai presque reussi a m'en sortir avec la Parkinson... lol c'est pas tres recherché mais au moins elle nous fichera la paix maintenant! ptdr

Et pour Ron... C'est ma Kaths qui m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'le case avec quelqu'un puisque Hermy était avec Draco... J'voulais l'mettre avec une des Patil mais bon... Cho m'est apparu soudain et ca m'paraissait marrant... lol

T'facons, ce sont des personnages secondaires dans ma fic lol

Reviews pleaseeeee!


End file.
